We Are the Diggers of Our Own Graves
by agent.of.chaos
Summary: A young lady is a guard at the Green Mile. Her experiences there would change her life forever. Maybe a DeanOC?
1. Someone Different

I saw this movie a long time ago and just recently watched it again, which gave me the idea to write a story about it since there aren't that many. I don't own anything except my character, Molly Cross.

Rated **M** for language.

Molly speaks French. The French words will be in brackets, like so.. (wordswillbeinEnglish)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm July day, just like the day before that and the day before that. Yet, Molly had a feeling something different was going to happen today. 

"Hey Moll, we're getting' someone," Dean called to her. She sighed, ("I'll be back later Eddie,") she smiled at the balding man. "Au revoir," he nodded and laid back down on his bed. Molly was known for getting along with the prisoners, talking to them when they had no one else to talk to.

She walked out of the cell and locked it. She strolled past the bathroom.

"_Christ_." Brutal, Dean and Molly heard Paul groan. "You alright in there?" She asked, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, for a man pissing razor blades," was the reply she got. He got out, sweating profusely.

"It's…it's getting better. It's clearing up," he nodded. They all raised their eyebrows at him. Paul straightened up as they heard a small honk outside. Molly peered out the window next to Brutal.

"Damn, they're riding on the axle."

"What the hell…" Molly whispered, looking at Brutal. An extremely large man stepped out of the truck. "Dead man…dead man walking," Percy shouted. Molly rolled her eyes. Percy was always dramatic.

The man was at least 8 feet tall. "Betcha he can knock your ass down in a second, Brutal," Molly smirked. Brutal glared jokingly at her.

"Paul…you gotta take a look at this man…he's enormous."

"Well, he can't be bigger than you," Paul grinned.

"What is this, Pick on Brutal Day?" Brutal sighed and chuckled as he unlocked the front door.

The prisoner came walking in, with Percy yapping on and on, "Dead man, dead man walking." Molly barely reached his elbows, he was huge!

The other prisoners stood gaping at the stranger. "Am I gonna have trouble with you?" Paul asked him. He asked him again when he didn't get a response. "Can you talk?"

A deep, yet soft voice spoke up, "Yes boss, I can talk." Paul walked into the cell. Not sure of what to do, the stranger just stared at him. Percy took this chance to hit him with his baton. Molly narrowed her eyes. Percy always tried to show off by hitting or cussing at the prisoners.

Annoyed with Percy, Paul tried to send him away. "Uh-uh," Percy shook his head. "I don't care where you go Percy, as long as it's not here," Paul said with a stern face.

Percy nodded his head, "Alright," he whispered. He turned around and bumped into Brutal. A look of horror graced his face and he quickly walked away. Molly grinned at Bru. Percy was always scared of him.

Ed chuckled as Percy walked by. Without a second thought Percy took his baton and smacked it across Ed's fingers. "Ah!" Ed cried out.

Fury raged through Molly. Keys still in her pockets, she walked over to Ed's cell. "I wiped that grin off your stupid face, now didn't I?" Percy spat at him.

"Fuck off Percy," Molly growled pushing him out of the way. She quickly opened Ed's cell, "I'll take care of this Paul," she said as she helped him up. "Get the hell off this block, asshole," Molly narrowed her eyes at Percy. He looked back at everyone else, who all looked at him with disgust.

He bit his lip and marched off. "No, (hold on...I wanna see this,") Ed whispered as he continued to stare at the cell across from him.

"You're name is John Coffey?" Paul asked, looking at the clipboard.

"Yes sir, just like the drink, only not spelt the same."

"Well, you can spell, right?"

"Only my name," John said, "J-O-" but he was cut off by Paul as he introduced us to him, "…or Ms. Cross, that young lady over there."

She saw him peer over into Ed's cell. "Hello ma'am," he nodded. Molly nodded back, feeling a small smile tug at her lips.

"Any questions?" Paul asked. "Can you leave the light on at nighttime?" John begged. He just seemed so helpless and scared. Molly felt her heart jump as he stuck his hand out in front of Paul. Dean was already reaching for his baton, but Paul stopped him. He shook hands with John.

As Paul stepped out of the cell, Molly heard John say, "I tried to take it back boss, I tried…but it was too late."

Take back what? Molly wondered. "Dean, help Molly with Delacroix."

"Yes sir," he replied. They cuffed him, even though they knew he wouldn't run away and walked him to the infirmary.

* * *

"Bastard broke three of his fingers," Dean shook his head. Molly and Dean walked back to E block. Brutal, of course, was taking his lunch break and Paul went off to read the phone call made by the mom of the two murdered girls that John supposedly killed. 

"Where is that son of a bitch Percy?" Molly thought. "Who cares, we need some peace and quiet from him," Dean said sitting down and closing his eyes.

"My God, you're lazy," Molly giggled, "We have to sort the new files, remember?" Dean groaned as he slid his head onto the desk.

Molly grabbed the stack of files and over to the filing cabinet. She bent down and packed them in neatly. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the back of Molly. Mostly at her butt.

Dean felt a huge lump in his throat and tried to cough, but all that came out was a wheeze. Oh, how he wanted to walk over, wrap his arms around her and just hold her forever.

"Eh, I think that's enough for today," Molly shrugged, "I guess your laziness is rubbin' off on me, Dean," Molly smiled.

Dean, still in a dreamy state, whispered, "I love you."

"What?" Molly said.

"Uh…," Dean cleared his throat again, "I guess so," He smiled.

Molly squinted her eyes at him wondering what he was up to, but shook it off and slumped into a chair.

* * *

Reviews please! More coming soon.


	2. The Mouse

Forgot to mention, Dean is NOT married in this story.

* * *

"Guys…come here," Brutal chuckled. Molly, who was eating some cookies that she stole from Percy, stepped out of Paul's office, "What is it?" walking over beside him. Dean and Paul stepped out of another room and walked over. "Look…right…there," Brutal pointed down the hallway right at the restraint room door. 

They saw a small brown spot move from beneath the door and out in the hallway, getting closer to them.

"Is it normal for a mouse to get close to people this way?" Dean asked, "Maybe its rabid."

"_Oh_, the big mouse expert," Molly joked. She broke off a piece of the cookie that she was snacking on and threw it on the ground near the mouse.

"Moll no, there's gonna be mice all around here!" Dean warned. "I just wanna see what it's gonna do," Molly explained in her southern drawl.

The mouse grabbed the food , shoveled it in his mouth and ran back under the door. "Great," Dean shrugged, "he's in the damn restraint room. Now you know he's chewing up the padding…making himself a little nest."

"Alright, let's go get the mouse," Paul sighed. All four of them marched to the restraint room door. Paul unlocked it and opened the door, revealing a mess inside. Filing cabinets, tables and God knows what else was piled up in there.

About twenty minutes later, they cleaned it all out…with no mouse. Dean was standing guard at the door with a mop in case the mouse tried to run out.

Paul turned to Dean, "You let him get past you." Offended, Dean replied, "No, I did not." "Well then, where is he?" Brutal asked. "I don't know," Dean shook his head. "Maybe all this noise scared him off," Molly said, "Maybe that's the last we see of him."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Harry and Molly were sitting down organizing some papers while Percy was busy fixing his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a small brown spot just feet away from him. He stopped and slowly turned to see the mouse sitting there.

"You lil son of a bitch," Percy whispered. Molly and Harry looked up to see what Percy was cursing at and saw the mouse.

"Goddamn, I thought you guys were lying to me," Harry told Molly. "Nope, just saw him last night…thought he was gone," Molly said, "I gave him a piece of my cookie." Percy eyed Molly with suspicion and turned back to the mouse, reaching for his baton.

Harry threw a small piece of a cracker towards the mouse, who quickly gobbled it up.

"AHH!" Percy screamed. He whipped his baton at the mouse. It missed him, bounced off the floor and smacked off of a cell.

Percy immediately grabbed the small garbage can and chased the mouse as Molly and Harry stared at him in fear. Percy mumbled swears as the mouse ran for the door. "I'm gonna stomp the life outta your little body!"

The prisoners yelled in protest, especially Del. Percy kept yelling as he unlocked the door. Hearing all the commotion, Paul and Brutal busted through the door with their batons out.

"Percy found our mouse," Molly chuckled. "I'm gonna _squish_ the son of a bitch," Percy said as he threw things out of the room. "Percy, we already tried…" Brutal said, but was cut off by Molly shaking her head at him. "What was that?" Percy asked. "…Hope you nail the bastard," Brutal smiled. "I sure will," Percy nodded.

**35 MINUTES LATER**

Percy dragged out all of the things from the room but found no mouse. "Percy, just what in the hell are you trying to do?" Paul asked. "I'm trying to find that mouse…are you blind?" He replied. "You scared the living crap out of me and Molly," Harry said, still a bit shaken. Percy looked over at Molly who was standing still, eyes wide as saucers, "Not to mention them prisoners."

"So what?" Percy jeered, "They're not babies, just to let you know. Although you like to treat them like that half the time."

"We don't have to scare the living hell out of them, they're under enough stress as it is, " Molly scowled.

"I'll treat these assholes the way I want too. Got a problem with that? Hmm? Well, you can kiss my ass," Percy said. Brutal grabbed hold of his throat and slammed him against the door. Percy continued to threaten him, telling him about the people he knew, the connections he had.

After calming Brutal down, Paul went up to Percy, "Clean up this shit. You're cluttering up my mile." They all turned and left Percy standing there.

* * *

"Arlen, your family is here," Molly said gently. Two guards came in and brought him out to say good-bye to his family one last time. When he left the block, Paul said, "Alright, let's get moving. I want two rehearsals before he gets back." 

Toot-Toot shuffled into the now empty cell, "Alright, sittin' down, sittin' down," He said as he sat down on the bed. Paul said, "Arlen Bitterbuck, step forward." "Steppin' forward, steppin' forward," Toot-Toot echoed.

They walked him down the 'Green Mile' and into Paul's office, all the while repeating the instructions. He knelt down to pray, "…gettin' _right_ with Jesus. I'm sorry for all the shit I've done…" "Okay Toot, I think that's pretty good," Molly smiled, shaking her head at how dumb Toot can act and still make her laugh. They lead him into the electrocution room, also known as the 'Ole Sparky Room'. "What do I do?" Percy asked.

"Watch and learn," Paul said. "Watch and learn, _haha_," Toot repeated with a chuckle. After they finally strapped him in the chair Paul said, "Roll on one." Brutal was going out front for Arlen, so he stood in front of Toot and said, "Arlen Bitterbuck, you have been condemned to die by a jury of your peers, sentence imposed by a judge in good standing in this state. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?"

"Yep," Toot replied, "I want to see Molly in a tiny bikini and I want Mae West to sit on my face because I am one horny son of a bitch!" Molly gasped as the rest of the guys laughed. "Toot, one more remark like that and I'll have Jack roll on two for real. We'll be doing this for real tomorrow night and I don't want nobody to remember some stupid joke like that and get it going again," Paul said with a serious tone.

Harry and Brutal strapped the wet sponge on the top of Toot's head. Brutal stepped out front again, "Arlen Bitterbuck, electricity shall now pass through your body until you are dead. May God have mercy on your soul. Roll on two"

"AHHH!" Toot screamed, "I'm sorrryyy!" he yelled, shaking around. Molly just grinned and shook her head, _Goddamnit Toot._

After rehearsing for the second time, Molly and Dean walked out to Paul's office. Dean kept glancing over at her. Molly put down the stack of papers that she was holding, "What is it, Dean?" She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, nothing…just thinking about what Toot said…" He whispered, "…just you…in a bikini," mumbling the last part but it was loud enough for Molly.

"Why Mr. Dean Stanton! I better knock your head straight off your body for thinking of such things!" Molly said, trying her best not to laugh. "Oh yeah? Let's see ya try," Dean joked. Molly sighed and turned around.  
"Ha! Knew you couldn't do it. Once again, Dean has defeated-" "ARGH!" But Dean was cut off by Molly who turned around and charged at him. They fell to the floor, where Molly continued to attack him.

But Dean knew what to do. He grabbed Molly's sides and began tickling her. "No, goddamnit…that ain't…fair! Oh haha, stop…Dean!" Molly gasped between laughs. Dean rolled over so he was now on top of her. "I'm…_so_…gonna get…you back!" Molly giggled. He chuckled as he watched Molly dramatically gasp for air. As the laughing died down Dean still stayed where he was, just staring at Molly while she stared back at him.

Dean had to take his chances, he had too. Molly bit her lip as she noticed him coming in closer. Just inches away from her face he could smell her perfume. Oh, how that scent drove him wild for years. He didn't want to wait any longer, and seeing no hesitation in her sparkling dark green eyes, Dean pressed his lips against hers.

Years of lust and passion burst through Dean's body. Molly had suspicions that Dean liked her, but she didn't want to take the risk of asking him in case it ruined their friendship. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands sweep through his hair. Their kiss seemed to last forever. Seperating for air, the pair looked at each other. "I've been wanting to do that for a _long_ time," whispered Dean. "Me too," Molly beamed.

As Dean tried to get up, Molly pulled him back down and give him a big romantic kiss. "Wow," he whispered, "You're an amazing kisser," he smiled at her. They finally got up and walked over to the mirror. Her once straight shoulder-length hair was now a big mess and Dean's once beautifully gelled hair was sticking up from every direction. Molly stared at their reflections and started to giggle. Her giggle turned into a chuckle and her chuckle turned into a snort.

"Did you just snort?" Dean grinned. "No, I did not," Molly shook her head, "You must be going crazy, Stanton." She turned and walked out the door, but not before running back and giving him one last smooch.

* * *

Yay, they're together! I know, I know, I'm _freakin'_ amazing. 


End file.
